Vents Du Destin
by Yami Flo
Summary: Elle est spéciale... et en danger. Lui, même s'il reste en retrait, se demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire; mais un être humain 'normal' comme Yamano Jun a peu de chances de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour Kino Makoto...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Friendship Crossover YST/SM pourra peut-être se finir par un éventuel Jun/Makoto, mais on en est encore loin…

Disclaimer : Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/ Les Samourais de l'Eternel est la propriété de Hajime Yatate Sailor Moon est la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi.

Résumé : Quelques temps après le début de la série 'Sailor Moon'… Kino Makoto va quitter l'école pour s'installer à Juuban; ce qui inquiète quelque peu un camarade de classe, Yamano Jun, qui sait – ou plutôt, sent que la jeune fille risque de se retrouver dans les ennuis…

Notes :_ Voici donc un nouvel opus de ma 'saga' de crossovers Ronin Warriors/Sailor Moon. Je voulais faire quelque chose avec Makoto/Jupiter, mais en même temps, je voulais aussi utiliser Jun/Yulie/Tim dans une histoire aussi irritant qu'il puisse parfois être dans la série, il avait son rôle à jouer._

_Concernant le petit bonhomme, j'adhère à la théorie que personne ne peut vivre ce qu'il a vécu durant la guerre contre Arago/Arkatakor et s'en sortir indemne. Pour moi, il a dû ou pu être affecté d'une façon ou d'une autre (idée que j'ai déjà développé dans mon one shot 'Cicatrices'). Alors, un sixième sens ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça peut aider à se garer des monstres :3_

_Tant qu'à Makoto… Je mentionne une tante dans cette histoire, car nous savons qu'elle est orpheline, mais vue qu'elle a environ quatorze ans au début du manga, même si elle vit seule, je doute qu'elle puisse pourvoir seule à ses besoins, notamment le loyer de son appartement. Il me semble donc logique que certains membres de sa famille règlent ses factures mais ne gardent pas vraiment l'œil sur elle…_

_Voilà bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos commentaires !_

**Vents Du Destin**

**Prémonitions**

La normalité était un concept assez abstrait dans l'esprit de Yamano Jun, surtout depuis les événements du printemps 1988, qui avait débouchés sur une guerre entre le monde des Démons et cinq héros prêts à tout pour défendre la Terre.

Après avoir, par miracle, échappé à la rafle des Youja dans le centre-ville, le jeune garçon, alors âgé de huit ans, avait été pris sous l'aile de ces cinq protecteurs en armures. Et depuis, depuis… 'Normal' n'avait plus exactement la même définition pour lui.

Peut-être que le temps passé dans le Youjakai l'avait rendu plus… sensible aux ondes ou aux vibrations cosmiques, à moins que ce ne fut le temps passé auprès des Troopers, où le fait d'avoir été soigné un peu trop souvent par les pouvoirs de Kourin, mais Jun avait maintenant comme un sixième sens pour détecter les ennuis, le danger, et tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

Les exemples jalonnant ses quatre années depuis sa rencontre avec les Troopers foisonnaient un élève tombant malade, une voiture sur le point de perdre le contrôle, un individu avec des intentions louches à son égard ou à celui d'un ou d'une de ses camarades,….

Il sentait les choses venir. Sans jamais savoir vraiment ce qui allait se passer, il n'était pas surpris quand survenait un incident.

C'était quelque chose qui le classifiait irrémédiablement comme étant 'anormal', aussi personne en dehors de leur petit cercle, pas même ses parents, n'étaient au courant de son petit 'talent'.

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il serait tenté de le révéler à quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais Kino Makoto n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un qu'il désignerait comme normal.

_Makoto_… songea Jun en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au bureau de sa camarade de classe. La jeune fille était assis, le menton dans les mains, ses yeux verts fixés sur le professeur. Son poigner gauche était enroulé dans des bandes de gazes. Elle dut sentir qu'on la regardait, car elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Jun, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le jeune garçon rougit et rompit le contact visuel en se plongeant dans son livre d'histoire.

Oui, Kino Makoto aiguisait sa curiosité.

Il l'observait à la dérobée depuis des années, et il se sentait de plus en plus intrigué à mesure que le temps passait.

Pourtant, Makoto ne semblait pas différente des autres au premier abord. En dehors de sa carrure et de sa taille, exceptionnellement grande pour une japonaise, en particulier à leur âge, elle ne se distinguait pas vraiment des autres filles de l'école.

Il s'était discrètement renseigné à son sujet elle avait des résultats corrects, sauf en physique, sa matière détestée, et elle excellait en travaux manuels et en enseignement ménager. Elle participait au club d'horticulture et, par moment, elle participait aux matchs de judo du club d'arts martiaux, où elle amenait des cookies pour les autres élèves.

C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois…

* * *

_-Oh, Jun !_

_Le garçonnet de dix ans arrêta son kata et reposa tranquillement son sabre de bois. Il retira vivement son masque et d'essuya le front. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le kendô, c'était dur, mais jamais il ne regretterait son choix._

_Il avait hâte de revoir Seiji et de lui montrer à quel point ses leçons avaient été profitables. Mieux encore, peut-être pouvait-il l'appeler dès ce soir et lui annoncer sa sélection pour les championnats inter écoles ?_

_-Eh, Jun ! Magnes-toi un peu, où tu peux dire 'adieu' au super goûter de Mako-chan !_

_Mako-chan, comme l'appelait certaines filles et quelques garçons, c'était une grande fille brune aux yeux verts, qui faisait bien une tête de plus qu'eux et qui venait séance tenante d'envoyer au tapis deux filles du club de judo en moins de cinq minutes chacune._

_Jun avait observé le premier match de loin, alors qu'il se préparait au sien. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que la jeune fille avait son âge, bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même classe. Il n'avait pas assisté au second, trop occupé à combattre son adversaire, mais d'après les cris d'enthousiasme de ses camarades de classe, elle avait encore gagné très facilement._

_Retirant le foulard qui lui maintenait les cheveux, Jun s'approcha de l'attroupement formé par les élèves des deux clubs. Makoto allait de l'un à l'autre, servant ses pâtisseries maisons à tout le monde. Elle se précipita vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut._

_-Yamano-kun ! Tiens, sert-toi tu es le dernier à ne pas avoir goûté à ma cuisine !_

_-Tu peux m'appeler Jun-kun, » s'entendit-il répondre en prenant un beignet glacé au sucre parmi les pâtisseries offertes. Son regard plongea dans celui de Makoto et il se força à sourire, mais pour l'observateur avertit, son sourire semblait un peu forcé._

_La brune se détourna et fit passer les gâteaux de mains en mains _

_Jun continua à la regarder avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Ses biscuits maisons étaient délicieux, elle avait plus de force que n'importe quel enfant de son âge, elle été chaleureuse et étrangement féminine en dépit de sa corpulence et de ses manières, elle était très mignonne en y regardant de plus près, mais…_

_Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui hérissait les poils de la nuque, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Toutefois, il ne voyait que deux hypothèses qui puissent tenir la route._

_Soit Makoto courait un danger à long terme… soit elle était elle-même un danger._

_Et cette pensée le glaça jusqu'au sang._

* * *

Cette scène s'était déroulée presque trois ans auparavant, et il y pensait toujours avec circonspection.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait plus ou moins effrayé au sujet de Makoto, mais il le ressentait toujours à croire que cela faisait partie de l'essence même de sa personne.

Il avait plusieurs fois songé à en parler aux Troopers, quand il lui arrivait encore de les croiser, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu sa langue, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que Makoto, malgré cette… aura… qui le rendait si nerveux, était, et il pouvait le certifier par de judicieuses questions et conversations espionnées, parfaitement humaine.

Qu'aurait pu faire les Troopers exactement ? Leur rayon, après tout, c'était surtout les Youja. Pas les enfants et préadolescents qui ne semblaient pas tout à fait 'normaux'…

Et Makoto… il ne parvenait toujours pas à se décider à son sujet, à la classifier comme étant une amie ou une ennemie, encore qu'il doutât fortement que ce soit la seconde solution. Etait-elle en danger ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Devait-il se dévoiler à elle comme étant doté de ce qu'il convenait d'appeler une 'perception extrasensorielle' ?

La sonnerie de la cloche le ramena sur terre. Le professeur ferma son livre et rassembla ses affaires prêt à aller déjeuner les élèves firent de même. Makoto fut la première à sortir, presque en courant, serrant contre sa poitrine un petit sac bariolé qui devait contenir son bentô.

Jun se leva pour la suivre. Dans son dos, il entendit les murmures des filles qui se rassemblaient pour colporter les ragots.

-J'ai entendu dure qu'elles avaient dû être envoyées à l'hôpital !

-Il parait que le père de Suzuka-chan a fait pression pour que sa fille ne soit pas renvoyée de l'établissement.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propos de Suzuka-chan et Kino-chan ?

-Je ne sais pas les professeurs ne disent rien…

-Moi, j'ai entendu dire que Kino-chan avait…

Jun sortit en pressant le pas les commères propageaient déjà la rumeur. Ce qui le surprit et le blessa un peu, c'est que plusieurs d'entre elles, qui appelaient auparavant Makoto 'Mako-chan' se référaient maintenant à elle par son nom de famille.

Evidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre les gens ont tendance à se placer derrière le plus fort dans certaines circonstances. Et, dans le cas présent, le plus fort, c'était la famille de Kozaku Suzuka. Makoto, qu'il savait orpheline, ne faisait pas le poids face à une famille de riches industrielles et généreux donateurs de l'école…

Il ne savait que trop bien comment les choses allaient finir maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait trouver Makoto elle aurait besoin d'appui, et bien qu'ils ne soient pas de proches amis, il voulait au moins lui montrer qu'il serait là si elle avait besoin de lui.

Il mit un moment à la retrouver finalement, il finit par l'apercevoir dans la cour, assise sur un banc sous un cerisier en fleurs. Elle avait l'air pensif et triste.

-Ah, Jun-kun, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui, non, non, je t'en pris, assis-toi. Il lui rendit le geste et le sourire, et s'installa à côté d'elle avec son propre bentô.

Ils mangèrent tout d'abord dans un silence confortable. De temps à autre, Jun lui lançait un regard curieux, mais s'interdisait de dire quoi que ce soit il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Ce qu'elle finit par faire une fois sa dernière bouchée avalée.

-Jun-kun… je vais quitter l'école, » finit-elle par dire.

Jun referma son bentô et la regarda avec attention.

-J'en avais entendu parler, mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, » dit-il précautionneusement. « Makoto… ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la bagarre avec Suzuka-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

Makoto fit la grimace, et Jun s'en voulut un peu de lui rappeler l'incident de la semaine dernière.

'Bagarre' était un faible mot personne parmi le corps étudiant ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé, sauf les deux participantes et peut-être Suguru et Kaname-sempai, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne donnaient de détails. Jun aurait parié tout son argent de poche et le Collier de la Vie que la dispute puis la rixe des deux filles tournait justement autour de lui.

Il avait fallu l'intervention de trois professeurs pour les séparer. Suzuka-chan avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie avec deux dents cassées, un œil au beurre noir et un poignet fracturé Makoto s'était à peine fouler le sien, et elle avait perdu quelques mèches de cheveux arrachées dans la bataille.

Après ça, les deux filles ne s'étaient pas montrées pendant plusieurs jours. Elles étaient finalement revenues en classe aujourd'hui, Suzuka presque triomphante, et Makoto avec le visage soigneusement neutre. Jun avait facilement fait le calcul.

Makoto allait être renvoyée.

La brune cependant, ne semblait pas vraiment triste de cette marque dans son livret scolaire. Non, Jun devinait que c'était quelque chose d'autre qui la préoccupait.

Makotole regarda avec curiosité.

-Jun-kun… la question va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais… Tu n'as jamais… jamais eu l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose te pousser à te rendre à un endroit particulier, en laissant tout derrière toi ?

Jun se raidit. « Non, pas que je sache, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais c'était plus ou moins un mensonge. Durant la guerre contre Arago… Non, mieux ne valait pas y penser. Et ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il pouvait raconter à un humain normal. Même si Makoto n'était probablement pas si normale que ça…

Makoto baissa les yeux, probablement déçue. Jun se sentit vaguement coupable, et d'empressa d'ajouter : « Mais je sais que c'est déjà arrivé à certains de mes amis, donc je suppose que cela peut arriver. »

-Vraiment ? » Elle sembla soulagée et se tut une minute avant de reprendre. « Je vais déménager bientôt. Ma tante, » dit-elle en grimaçant (_et Jun devina qu'elles ne devaient pas avoir une relation idyllique_) « s'occupe de me trouver un logement dans le quartier de Juuban. Mon dossier y a été accepté, et je dois commencer les cours là-bas dans deux semaines…

Jun tenta de garder son visage neutre sans trop y parvenir. Il avait entendu des rumeurs bizarres sur le quartier de Juuban. On parlait d'attaques étranges et de justiciers amateurs en costumes. L'idée que Makoto aille là-bas ne l'enchantait guère. Cela dit, il ne dit rien et la laissa poursuivre.

-Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je… enfin, ça me semble… je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi heureuse de partir d'ici, mais… j'ai l'impression… je crois que quelque chose m'attend là-bas. Quelque chose… d'important… quelque chose que j'ai toujours attendu, sans le savoir…

Toutes sortes de signaux d'alertes retentir dans l'esprit de Jun définitivement pas normal, cette fois !

-Depuis l'accident et la mort de mes parents… les choses ne m'ont jamais paru être 'biens'. Mais depuis que je sais que je vais là-bas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Que ce que je vais trouver là-bas va probablement changer ma vie en mieux…

Jun se mordilla les lèvres et continua à se taire. Ca ressemblait à ce que lui-même éprouvait parfois…

-En parlant de cet accident… C'était très bizarre, tu sais. Avant même que nous montions dans l'appareil, j'étais terrifiée… Comme si je savais, inconsciemment, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave, d'affreux. Le destin ne m'a pas détrompé, » finit-elle amère.

Jun cligna des yeux. Eh bien… il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Est-ce que, pendant tout ce temps, il avait sans le savoir côtoyé quelqu'un comme… comme lui ? Mais après une courte réflexion, il en conclut que non.

Makoto n'était pas comme lui, mais elle n'était pas non plus comme les Troopers… Il eut été incapable de la classifier, et il ne le pourrait probablement pas avant plusieurs années.

L'adolescente se leva et fit quelques pas, balayant rapidement les miettes de pain restantes sur sa longue jupe grise.

-Tu sais, Jun, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle. Ca a l'air stupide mais… il me semblait que toi, peut-être, tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire. Je crois… que j'en ai eu la certitude dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. C'est un peu idiot, non ?

Il secoua la tête et s'entendit répondre « non ».

Parce que, quelque part, effectivement, Jun comprenait. Il n'avait eu la sensation que décrivait Makoto il n'était somme toute, n'avait été et ne serait toujours qu'une personne s'étant trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qui désormais avait un peu plus d'intuition que l'être humain moyen quand advenait quelque chose de surnaturel ou de dangereux.

Mais il songea aux Troopers, qui parfois semblaient avoir ce type d'intuition, qui semblaient parfois l'avoir toujours eu, même avant d'obtenir leurs armures, et il songea que oui, il comprenait Makoto à un certain degré.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait exprimer comme cela, cependant, et apparemment, Makoto ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il en dise plus.

Toutefois, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Makoto… d'après toi, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à aller à Juuban ?

La brune se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste, et sembla humer quelque chose dans l'air. Une brusque rafale fit voleter ses boucles tout autour de son visage.

-Le vent, » répondit-elle simplement. Puis elle tourna les talons et partit sans se retourner.

Jun la regardât s'en aller avec les sourcils froncés, et une légère trace d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout…

L'espace d'un instant, il caressa, dans sa poche, le carnet contenant les numéros des Troopers, et songea vaguement à les appeler, leur parler de Makoto et de ses craintes.

Mais finalement, il retira sa main en soupirant.

Non, décida-t-il. Il n'y a aucune raison sérieuse de les alerter.

Makoto était une fille 'normale', et qui avait déjà eu son lot de problèmes dans la vie. Les Troopers avaient vécu des moments très durs et n'aspiraient qu'au repos, mais en sachant que cela ne leur serait jamais totalement accordé, quoi qu'ils fassent.

Non. Il était inutile qu'ils viennent, juste parce que leur ancien protégé/petit frère adoptif/ami était inquiet pour quelqu'un la vie de Makoto ne semblait pas rose – et Jun devinait sans peine qu'elle n'allait pas franchement s'arranger – mais il ne voulait pas la faire empirer en y projetant des supers héros protecteurs de l'humanité.

Tout de même… « Le vent »… ses aveux… et Juuban, le quartier des étranges mystères… N'avait-il pas lu dans un tabloïde qu'on y voyait apparaître des monstres plus ou moins humanoïde avec des caractéristiques souvent féminines ?

Cela ne ressemblait en rient aux Youjas, mais il regretta tout de même de n'avoir aucun moyen de contacter Kayura et les ex-Mashô il avait le sentiment qu'ils en sauraient probablement plus que les Troopers sur ce cas.

Ou peut-être Nasutei ? Elle avait repris les recherches de son Grand-père, et le vieil homme avait su beaucoup de choses. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'adresser à elle ?

Décision, décision…

Soupirant, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement en direction de l'école la cloche de la reprise n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Il était anormal, d'accord, mais pas assez pour se lancer à corps perdu dans cette histoire sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Il n'avait plus huit ans et ne se croyait plus indestructible, à présent.

Regagnant la salle de classe, il aperçut Makoto qui faisait face à une fenêtre, prisonnière de ses pensées. Il passa derrière elle sans la déranger il avait le sentiment que son intervention ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Kino Makoto-chan…

Quoiqu'elle devienne, Jun avait désormais la sensation qu'elle allait se retrouver au cœur de quelque chose de gros, de très, très gros. Du genre que le reste de l'humanité préférerait oublier – et oublierait de toute façon, sauf pour quelques individus trop proches ou trop sensibles aux incidents du style mystique.

Il était humain un préadolescent sans pouvoirs particuliers, sinon le sens inné de se mettre à l'abri avant que l'orage n'éclate, métaphoriquement parlant.

Il ne pouvait pas physiquement aider Makoto, et ce qu'il pouvait faire moralement était très limité. Ceci dit, rien ne l'empêchait de prier pour elle.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la classe de profil, les yeux dans le vague, elle ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'elle était : une fillette de treize, quatorze ans. Quelles que soient les épreuves que le sort lui réservait, Jun espérait juste qu'elle s'en sortirait indemne…

**Fin ?**


End file.
